


you'll be dumb with wonderment

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, John, and a violet wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be dumb with wonderment

"You know," Rodney says, and he says it in that contemplative voice that John knows very well, the one that suggests something dangerous and/or fabulously inventive is about to come out of his mouth. They're lying naked in Rodney's bed in Rodney's apartment back on Earth, so John's pretty hopeful that it's going to be a sexy thing.

"Yeah?" John prompts.

"I do own a violet wand," Rodney says, and John's mouth goes dry.

"Why do you own a violet wand?" he asks, trying not to sound too turned on already.

"Old boyfriend," he says dismissively, and John doesn't want details. "I hope it still works. I don't see why it wouldn't- it's just sitting over there in the closet minding its own business."

"Would you maybe want to try it out?" John asks, trying to be coy but probably failing. "Maybe on me?"

Rodney gives him a look. "Why do you think I brought it up? I mean, admittedly it is a point of interest, but I didn't think-"

John shuts him up with a kiss. "So, how do you want to play this?"

Rodney just smirks at him.

And that's how John ends up saran-wrapped to a table, the wand itself tucked up underneath him so that he can't accidentally lose contact with it. John loves Rodney's ingenuity when it comes to kinky toys, but it's totally cool to be playing with something store-bought, something pretty and sleek that can be trusted to do the right thing at the right time on the first try- which is pretty critical when Rodney's about to shock the crap out of him.

Rodney is standing over him with a metal fork in one hand and a spoon in the other, looking every inch the mad scientist, and John is turned on and a little scared, but he's scared in the good way. "We'll start out on low," Rodney says, turning the thing on, and there's a buzz and the smell of ozone, but so far, so good.

John can only watch as Rodney comes after him; he starts on John's shoulder, giving him a quick little zap, and John tries to squirm away from it.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Rodney says.

"A little," John replies, which is only partly a challenge.

"Just wait," Rodney tells him, with a fairly evil grin. He draws the spoon down John's arm, letting it stutter against his skin; it feels like a line of fire, it feels like being cut, it feels _really fucking strange_ , but it hurts, and that's the important thing. Rodney turns the machine up another notch, bringing the spoon up and circling John's areola with it, just above where the saran wrap stops.

"Okay," John says, looking down at it in fascination. "That hurts."

"Really?" Rodney replies, and he tags John right on the nipple. John tries to jump away, but there's only so far he can go when he's attached to a table. "Was that too much, or do you want more?"

"I don't know," John says. "Do it again." Rodney is happy to oblige, hitting him on the other side before moving downwards. It doesn't hurt as much over the saran wrap, but it still hurts enough to keep him interested, especially when Rodney scrapes the fork along the delicate skin on either side of his cock.

"This is in my way," Rodney says, looking at the plastic wrap critically; he flips the spoon around, using the handle to make a hole. John jumps when he makes it through, the noise of it loud enough to startle him; Rodney tears it up almost to his crotch, leaving most of John's thighs exposed.

"Now, where were we," Rodney says, tracing the spoon up the inside of his leg inch by inch. He picks out a spot right on John's inner thigh, switching over to the fork and tapping it; it hurts more, the focused electricity combined with, well, getting poked with a fork. Not entirely satisfied with John's reaction, he reaches over and turns it up one more click, and now John is really sweating.

Rodney just keeps scratching the same spot over and over again, each time hurting more and more, and John can't seem to stop moaning. The fork feels like four points of fire every time it hits his skin, and Rodney knows how to make him suffer the most, switching things up so that John can't tell what's going to happen when, only that it's going to hurt.

"I have to stop, or I'll burn you," Rodney says, lifting the fork away for the last time, and John feels disappointed. "Over here, though," he says; he zaps the same spot on John's other leg, and John yelps.

"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna come," John says, through clenched teeth.

"Who's stopping you?" Rodney says, hitting him again and again, and John yells and comes all over himself, which is really weird and kind of disgusting when he's covered in saran wrap, but way too satisfying for that to be a dealbreaker.

"Good?" Rodney asks, once he's turned off the wand and packed it away.

"You could say that," John says.

"Good," Rodney replies.

"Are you going to unwrap me?" he asks, wiggling a little to remind Rodney of the state he's still in.

Rodney grins, reaching for the fly of his pants. "No."

John gulps.


End file.
